Before Helia Cheats
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: I've always thought of Flora as a passive agressive individual and this oneshot proves it. Based on Carrie Underwood's new song: Before He Cheats, Flora catches Helia cheating and takes it out on his truck. OOCness!


**Before Helia Cheats**

**One shot based the Carrie Underwood Song: Before He Cheats**

**Summary: I've always seen Flora as a passive aggressive person. I mean she seems all nice and calm, but I bet you she'd go crazy if you really pissed her off. So this is what I came up with. It's OOC, AU and very bad for Helia. Told in Flora's POV. Flora goes out with the girls and catches Helia cheating so she takes it out on his poor truck.**

**Disclaimer: I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl, Cause the next time that he cheats... Oh, you know it won't be on me!- Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood.  
**

**Dedication: Tom AKA Ragnarok Destroyer since he always wants to break up Flora and Helia, but has never gotten around to it.**

I was hanging out with my friends in downtown Magix, just minding my own business. It was a girl's night out and Layla had insisted that we hit some of the clubs and have some real fun. I was definitely for that since when the girls sans Tecna had all gone to Earth I just stayed at Alfea and pined for Helia. Musa decided on the first club of the night and to this day I still have bittersweet feelings about her choice.

The six of us had just entered the club when I spotted Helia with some slutty looking blonde. Hells, I bet that wasn't even her real hair color! They were completely oblivious to the rest of the world just sitting there- no scratch that- standing there pawing at eachother.

"Why don't they just get a damn room?" Layla muttered angrily as she came to stand by me. It took her a few minutes to notice that I was shaking with rage. Okay it also took _me_ a few minutes to figure out that I was shaking with rage since I'm not a violent person, but everyone has their limits and I had just reached mine. "Flora, are you okay?"

"No! Do you even realize who that is?" I shouted over the pulsing beat of some random r&b song. "It's Helia!"

"Why that arrogant little…" Layla then began a tirade of curses in six different languages and I couldn't keep up with them all. After a minute or so she regained her composure. "So, do you want me to take care of them for you?"

I smiled; I was later told by Layla that it was an evil, devious smile that even Icy would have been jealous of. "No," I heard myself saying in my usual melodic voice. "I'll take care of this myself."

Slowly and carefully I maneuvered myself out of the club careful not to call unwanted attention to myself and made my way to the parking lot thankful that I had driven.

Pulling my car keys from my purse I walked a few rows back and found Helia's brand new, bright red, four wheel drive pick up. His baby, his precious, his soon to be more trashed than Riven's bedroom mode of transportation. I believe I may have cackled as I dragged the key to my car repeatedly across the formerly pristine custom paint job of the doors, hood and tailgate.

As I stood back admiring my handiwork a thought occurred to me, Helia is rather scatter brained and often forgets to lock his vehicle. Acting on that thought I tried to open the driver's side door and it slowly eased open revealing black leather upholstery. Such a shame that he spent so much to have _real_ black leather in this scratched up truck he'll be driving around. And in my defense the interior didn't quite match the exterior so I wanted to balance everything out.

So, with my handy dandy car key at the ready I carved my name into the seat, I even added a flourish under the Flora. Truth be told I believed it was an improvement since black is so dreary, now he has some white stuffing to brighten up the cab.

But then after I exited the truck and was even polite enough to lock it I stood back and noticed that now the headlights didn't go with the theme I had for Helia's truck, that simply had to be fixed. Unfortunately you can't fit a bat inside one of those cute evening bags everyone carries around so I had to improvise. But hey, I'm the fairy of nature so improvisations like that are easy for me. I just summoned a few vines and wrapped them together and smashed the headlights. Then for good measure I cracked the windshield and broke the side view mirror off the driver's side door.

Standing in front of Helia's newly renovated truck I realized that everything still wasn't in balance, there was just something out of place, but what? Then it hit me like Stella's make up case, the tires! They were interfering with the flow I wanted for the truck and that had to change.

After some fishing around in my purse I found what I was looking for, a small metal nail file. Yes, it took some work, but I wanted to finish what I started. When I was finally done, all four tires were slashed and I felt a hell of a lot better. In fact, I was ready to go have some fun that didn't involve vandalism. That slutty, slutty ho-bag and the poor girl he's with be dammed.

I made my way back into the club where I found my friends and hurried to join them, Stella of course was the first to note my now disheveled appearance.

"Flora, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, what have you been up to Flora? We've been looking everywhere for you." Layla added. "What were you doing?"

I just shrugged, "Well let's just say, maybe Helia will think next time before he cheats. Because the next time he does, it won't be on me."

The look on Helia's face (which was generously posted on the Realm Wide Web by Tecna) after he saw his truck, was well worth the three day suspension I got for willfully destroying personal property. Like I told my friends, Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

_**The End**_

**No, I don't condone destroying property. But I do condone reading and reviewing this story and telling me what you think.**


End file.
